The Baker's Dozen Part 2
by x0x-K3ll13-x0x
Summary: Ever wonder about one of these many sequels to a movie we all loved? Well here is one of mine, flamers are always greatly appreciated. Rated T to be on the safe side later on in the fanfiction
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer;; I admit that I do not own any of the original Bakers, although I do own Melanie and some others. Many of these characters are/based on real people, so I guess that's it.

This story is just one I decided to start writing a year ago, so I guess I better wish the best. Flames are accepted, but hey. Anything's good with me.

* * *

Introduction:

woman narrating Well, I guess by the time the Baker's got on with their lives you were wondering what ever happened to our favorite big family? Well, I guess now is the chance for all to know what myself and one of my old co-writers thought may be a good idea for the movie we all love. While in the fifth grade mind you.

This takes place roughly a year after all of the chaos and tragedy.

Angst and anger, love and lust, beauty and brains. Well the family you all know so well.

Whatever would happen if Tom and Kate decided to carry on where they left off? Well, I guess you have to wait until chapter 1 of Baker's Dozen;; Part 2

I apologize dearly for all of this.

So, for my own will I shall list all of whom I do not own;;

Jake Baker

Justin Power

Justin Kings

Lorraine Baker

Tom Baker

Sarah Baker

Nigel Baker

Charlie Baker

Nora Baker

Kim Baker

Jessica Baker

Mike Baker

Mark Baker

Henry Baker

Kyle Baker

Christian Fiske

Destiny Parsons

Franklyn Pye

Bria Miller

Kaley Branton

And this story also is a lot of Jake's POV


	2. Dudes, two words familiar

Chapter One;; Dude, So Familiar

Jake Baker rolled his eyes as normal, as his family argued about moving once more. This time at his mother's request. "I guess it might not be so bad?" he silently assured himself, hearing this fairly large town may not be so hard upon his life.  
Well, I guess the twelve-year-old needed some credit, he was handsome, but his family? Ah, come on. There were eleven other siblings!

Hearing those same lines he watched to the two geniuses of the family spit "What's the point of a vote again?" Kim and Jessica, the fraternal twins.

Lorraine pulled the rest of her golden hair up, she was a senior in high school and was keeping her grades decent. Which was a surprise no doubt.

Most of the siblings pulled their bodies out of the living room, the parents Kim and Tom fallowing closely.

Jake decided to pull apart, with his old black and red binder out of the living room into the fresh air.

The country was always so quiet, unlike the inside of his small home.

Lorraine and Sarah, two of the girls of the home were constantly fighting. Mark was bullied by even his siblings, Henry adored his older brother a bit /too/ much, Mark always seemed to be hyper, Nigel and Kyle were too young to know much better.

Jessica and Kim seemed to be too smart for their own good, Nora lived on her own in Chicago and Charlie lived a good hour to hour-and-a-half away.

This leaved Jake to the outside world, where he was either getting something out of his young head or skateboarding.

Tom and Kate weren't the busiest people in their spare time, Tom went back to coaching a local college football team, and Kim a writer.

Apparently that's where young Mr. Baker got his talent.

His brown eyes strayed from some of the hair plastered down from a beanie as normal.

The paper caught his eyes, as he began writing a piece of something. Sure, he wasn't the next Shakespeare but, he had to say. It was all right. But not perfect.

Perfect? Nah, that word wasn't the most common with Jake.

People assuming he was a rebel, and in a way he was. People always expecting the worse from him.

It actually was beginning to seem quiet for the next few days, besides Kate's failed attempts to make Yarmouth –in Canada- seem like a good place.

Well, the inhabitants knew the weather was different, and South End was a wreck. But some of the greatest were there too.

In Junior High one would come across many lost causes why? Well because they were given up on.

Weeks seemed to blur by for the family, before boxes of items began being shipped out into trucks. And the family started their quest to their new home.

If you even could call it a home, just a place to stay while your parents worked.

Nothing much.

Jake sat back in the seat, as he and Sarah talked amongst one another, playing the odd game of ' rock, paper, scissors' or 'Xs and Os' while trees at either side of the highway passed by.

Lorraine seemed taken aback as she found herself reading yet another teenage magazine, Mark read about something, while Nigel and Kyle played a hand-held video game.

Mike played one himself, only he was muttering triumph felt calls to the device.

Kate and Tom both were at the front however, one driving the other pointing out directions from the map.

Gunner sat along one row of seats, absorbed in the scenery changes.


End file.
